<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我们所不恨的，也不怀爱意 by bigoilfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510840">我们所不恨的，也不怀爱意</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigoilfish/pseuds/bigoilfish'>bigoilfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>死神豆腐短篇合集 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:09:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigoilfish/pseuds/bigoilfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>全篇清水，是脑补出来的豆腐心理活动<br/>死神沦为工具人(鬼)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth), Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>死神豆腐短篇合集 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>其实这篇是同系列【死神豆腐短篇合集】里【梅耶林】的后续。刚开始po文不会操作（其实现在也不太会）所以整成了一个系列23333。觉得chapter1看得云里雾里的可以看【梅耶林】顺顺剧情（其实也没啥剧情）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>鲁道夫在死后体验了一把死神的日常——虽然他只是跟随死神的一个灵魂。用人类的说法讲，他是一个幽灵。<br/>
不过没有什么恐怖故事，他也不用在人世间游荡。死神不受时间拘束，一个响指就能回归永恒——或者说虚无——对于人类而言这二者并无区别。即使鲁道夫已经是个鬼了，他总归还是人的灵魂。</p><p>1898年的秋天，鲁道夫和死神出现在了日内瓦。此时距离鲁道夫的去世已经过去了九年。<br/>
他看到了伊丽莎白，如果不是非人状态，他大概认不出这是自己的母亲——曾经她引以为傲的盈盈一握的纤腰如今就像风中的枯枝一样脆弱又衰败，皱纹也在她往日以鲜牛肉冰敷的脸上肆意蔓延——这样的一个人，就算鲁契尼不来刺杀，也活不过几年了。<br/>
其实在鲁道夫死后，伊丽莎白呼唤过死神。她求他带她走，离开让她痛苦不堪的世界，死神拒绝了。当时的鲁道夫看着，只觉得爽快——心底的一点点心痛被他刻意无视。而如今重见伊丽莎白，这隐秘的痛楚毫不留情地卷土重来。太痛了，痛得鲁道夫想再对着自己脑袋开一枪。自己和母亲，不过是一样的人罢了。被希望抛弃，从此落入死亡手里。是他，生生让伊丽莎白捱了这九年。鲁道夫甚至对死神也生出恨意来——这无尽的折磨，他早就知道，却不置一词。所谓死神，也只是命运的帮凶罢了！<br/>
在自杀之后，鲁道夫再没体会到过情绪——伴随永恒的是无尽的混沌，时间消失之后，思维、逻辑和感情也随之消失——现在熟悉又陌生的心痛几乎洞穿了他。他看向死神，他说:“我放弃，我不等了。”<br/>
死神楞了一下，似乎踌躇了几秒:“马上就好了。你会得到你想要的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 死亡是一个必然来临的节日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>死者的死亡，该是什么样子？<br/>这个问题困扰着鲁道夫，也困扰着死神。<br/>时间对于死神来说，只是不同的地点坐标。从人类的角度来说，死亡和人类一同诞生。对于死神呢？他们没有诞生和毁灭，也没有理想和目的——至少对于大多数死神是这样。理论上，死神只要一个就够了，可是实际上，谁也不知道有多少个死神。<br/>鲁道夫有时觉得，死神就像人间刚出生的小兽——ta们漫无目的地遵从最原始的动力活动，不思考也不迟疑。<br/>然而，他遇到的这位死神显然并不是这样。鲁道夫灵魂的存在就说明了这一点。<br/>现在，鲁道夫在要求面前的死神杀死自己的灵魂，在他看来，灵魂消失就意味着彻底解脱。<br/>但死神知道，并非如此。<br/>他是特殊的，他留恋人间的美酒和时间；他追求最孤独的灵魂，就像追求同伴，或者说，另一个自己。<br/>死神不应当这样，这是人类的感情。<br/>他是这样沉迷于当一个人，沉迷到他自己开始怀疑：为什么我是死神，而不是人。<br/>如果灵魂可以死亡，那么死神可以吗？<br/>如果死神不能死亡，那么灵魂为什么可以？<br/>死神对鲁道夫说：“如你所愿，但请你和我跳最后一支舞。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>哈哈，情节完全没有推动呢🙂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们来到了1854年的春天，sisi和皇帝在万众瞩目下交换了誓言。<br/>
死神和鲁道夫化身舞会的来宾。像在梅耶林一样，死神以女人的形态示人，鲁道夫搂着她在舞池里旋转。<br/>
结婚典礼后的舞会，当然是由皇帝和新任皇后开场。年轻的sisi脸上是鲁道夫从没见过的俏皮可爱，像一只活泼的小白鸽，丝毫不知即将到来的命运。<br/>
死神苍白的脸上浮现出一点点温柔，她对鲁道夫说：“这是我最后一次看她快乐。这是她最不需要我的时候，但我最想和现在的她跳舞。”<br/>
鲁道夫问她：“你爱的是我的母亲，还是她生命的活力？”<br/>
死神问他：“你爱的是我，还是死亡带来的解脱？”<br/>
鲁道夫愣了一下，握紧了死神的手：“这不一样，你是死神，我只是一个人类。”<br/>
他们走出舞池，死神捧着鲁道夫的脸：“你错了。现在的你和我，是一样的；曾经的你和我，也可以是一样的。”
“现在，你想让我吻你吗？”<br/>
鲁道夫笑了，他不知道，他和sisi有同样的笑容。<br/>
“如果你允许，我的小姐。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>